Blizzard (Multiplayer Map)
Blizzard is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame. Blizzard is quite a large map and while seemingly spacious contains two sections, the Barracks and the Air Strip, connected by an access road and a series of ice tunnels. The height of the buildings, particularly the watch towers at the barracks end allow for sniping, while the building interiors and tunnels favour medium range and close combat. Description Blizzard features two ‘base’ areas each with their own affect on game-play. The Hanger end is more open especially on the air strip although the Russian Helicopters provide plenty of cover if used probably. The Barracks end is more vertical allowing for snipers to take an elevated position but will also see more close combat fighting due to the cramped nature of the roads and buildings in this area. A major factor in controlling this map involves using the connection points probably. While the access road is more open, it is probably the safer of the two routes, as long as the enemy has not called in the Technical Support Killstreak. The Ice Caverns are more enclosed and any players taking this route must be mindful of enemy traps especially Claymores hidden in the shadowy areas of the tunnel. Tactics Success on Blizzard will relay on players learning how to use the map effectively especially the connections between the two base areas. In general Assault Rifles and Light Machine Guns will see a lot of action on this map especially against players who have classes specialized in either ambushing players in the tunnel or sniping enemies. That said pairing the right weapon with either a Sniper Rifle or a Shotgun will allow players to slip into the niches of the enemy they just killed. Assault classes are very useful on this map especially when packing either an Assault Rifle with a Underslung Shotgun or a Light Machine Gun with a Heart Beat Sensor with either a Machine Pistol or a Shotgun for fighting your way out of Ambushes. Perks for this class should include Marathon, Stopping Power and SitRep to allow the player to quickly locate and destroy enemy threats while still being able to retreat form the few players that do get the drop on them. Ambushers on this map will usually work at either extreme long range, with a Sniper Rifle, or at close range with either a Shotgun or Akimbo SMGs while using perks such as Scavenger with Ninja or Cold Blooded. As mentioned above Claymores, C4 and to a lesser extent Trip Flares will feature heavily on this map. Kill Streaks will be more effective on the hanger side of the map although bombing runs of all kind will penetrate the buildings, but won’t overly affect the tunnel areas. Useful Kill Streaks on this map will be those that will either flush players out of hiding or kill a large number in a single attack before they can take cover. As such the UAV Strike, Ground Attack and Area of Denial Strike kill-streaks can be used for this purpose. Utilizing the UAV Strike particularly in objective games will kill a large number of players allowing easy achievement of higher kill-streaks. A similar argument can be made with the Ground Attack Killstreaks which also has the added benefit of targeting players if they move from one base to another. When combined with an ally with a Laser Designator a player can easily achieve much higher kill streaks as well as allowing them to target cold-blooded users. For those players who hide in buildings or the ice tunnels an Area of Denial Strike as always will flush them out of cover or kill them allowing for easy access through this area. If a player is camping in the Ice Tunnels and wishes to protect this area from other players as well as EOD Drones the Sentry Gun will easily turn this area into a kill-box. In objective games the defenders will always be on the barracks side of the map. While it is wise to invest some players on defending objective B and C in the periphery buildings the main control room which holds objective A should be the main priority. With some Snipers set up in the upper floor windows or towers as well as close combat troops or those armed with Light Machine Guns this area can quickly become an impenetrable fortress. With the addition of a Sentry Turret the area will quickly become a dangerous area for assaulting players. Despite this the defenders should be wary of three kill-streaks; Heavy Weapons Drop, Precision Airstrike and Area of Denial Strike as they will either open the area up to enemy fire or force players to leave their positions. Weapons Cache Set-Up This is list of the ten items that make up the Weapons Cache in the Multiplayer Map Blizzard AK-MW2.jpg|AK-47 Grenadier w/ Thermal Scope P90.png|P90 w/ Red Dot Sight RPD.png|RPD w/ Thermal Scope and Heartbeat Sensor Strike.png|Striker w/ FMJ Rounds and Extended Magazines RPG-7.png|RPG-7 PP2000.jpg|PP2000 w/ Red Dot Sight TAC-INSert.jpg|Tactical Insertion Axe.jpg|Throwing Axe Airstrike.jpg|Precision Airstrike Crate.jpg|Ammo Crate Survival Waves This is a list of the enemy waves in survival on the Multiplayer Map Progress; Wave 1: - 18 Spetnaz Opperatives, 2 Grenadiers - Standard Wave 2: - 22 Spetsnaz Opperatives, 2 Elite Assassins - Automatic CQB Backup, 2 Grenadiers - Standard Wave 3: - 30 Spetsnaz Opperatives, 1 BMP-2, 2 Elite Assassins - CQB Backup, 1 Grenadier - Standard Wave 4: - 36 Spetsnaz Opperatives, 2 Elite Assassins - CQB Backup, 2 Grenadiers - Standard, 1 Juggernaut - Standard Wave 5: - 40 Spetsnaz Opperatives, 1 BMP-2, 1 Mi-24 Hind, 2 Elite Assassins - CQB Backup, 2 Grenadier - Martyrs, 1 Juggernaut - Close Combat Wave 6: - Unlimited Number of Spetsnaz, Grenadiers and Juggernauts Trivia A usable M2 Browning Machine Gun can be found on the back of the parked Mi-26 ‘Halo’ In the hanger there is a poster for Call of Duty 2 above one of the tool benches. Occasionally the player can see MiG-29s flying over the air base Under the Hanger there is a secret room similar to the control room in the Black Ops Level WMD. This is interesting since both WMD and Safe Haven take place in the same mountain range If the player shoots at the icicles in the tunnels they will snap off and fall causing damage on whatever they land on. Explosions will cause multiple icicles to fall off making this an unorthodox tactic in this area. A Cave Man can sometimes be seen preserved in the walls of the Ice Tunnels When the Area of Denial Gas enters the tunnel and dissipates the walls of the Ice Tunnel will have become black for about a minute. This is probably down to a glitch or possibly put in to remind players that this area is never safe If the player views the Tunnels from above all three of them merge under the hanger to form a W. If the player looks at the Access Road the gates make it look like an I A Call of Duty Calendar can be seen in one of the buildings which shows different images for different months according to the time set on the PS2 or X Box In one of the towers the player can hear the American Assault Radio Broadcast Easter Egg. From the actions they speak about it can be determined that it is from Day 4 between the events of Rolling Thunder and Tomorrow Moscow Using the out of bounds glitch the player can see an armed snowman on the mountains above the tunnels that looks like the one from the Cold Shoulder Achievement In the area where Objective B is located the player can find posters for Red Dawn, Call of Duty Modern Warfare and District Nine In addition the Call of Duty Newspaper can be seen in several locations, albeit in Russian On one of the big TV Screens footage from the Modern Warfare 2 Level Endgame will play if the player stares at it to long Spawning on the Mountain Range, through an Active Recon Glitch will make the player die with the kill being credited to the Extreme Conditions Challenge All the vehicles called in via kill-streaks apart from the Technical and Shadow Company Technical will have snow camouflage Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Maps